


Car ride

by casness, swaiil



Category: Common Law
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaiil/pseuds/swaiil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Travis赴约跟Phil共进晚餐之前，他和Wes在车内进行了一场谈话。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car ride

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Car ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/429388) by [casness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness). 



> This lovely story belongs to casness, I just translated it into Chinese. Thank you ,casness. XD

  

     Wes看了一眼Travis，他从心理辅导课程出来之后，一直到上车都没有看过一眼Wes，也没有说过话。Wes叹了一口气，伸手去打开车内广播，调到一个Travis设定好的电台。棒极了，广播里放的Sugar Ray的《Fly》完美地填补了他俩之间的沉默。Wes伸手去调换电台，手却正好碰上Travis的---他把广播关上了。  
    Wes又看了一眼Travis，确证了他仍然望着车窗外，左手还紧紧地握成拳头。Wes观察了下四周，侦查到前方有一个废弃的小巷。他把车开进小巷，在转头说话之前把车停了下来。“我们得谈谈，Travis，”他说道，直直地看着Travis。  
    Travis把脸转向Wes。“你并不是另一个女人。”  
    Wes点点头，“我知道。所以，你到底在烦恼些什么？”  
    Travis把自己陷进车座里。“Phil和我从未在一起过。我们只是搭档而已，天啊。跟我们现在是不一样的，”他强调地在他和Wes之间挥舞着手。  
    Wes又点点头，意示他继续说下去。  
    “所以，为什么我会觉得，我现在是要去跟ex共进晚餐呢？就像背着你偷情一样。”  
    “Travis，如果你没有跟别人正在约会的话，那就不算是偷情。我们俩之间发生的···只是一种不求回报的性关系而已，”Wes回答道，内心因为这句谎言揪成一团，他已经很久没有这样难受过了。  
    “Yeah，但是···如果我想要得更多怎么办？”Travis询问道，后半段话像低语一般。“我想要我们之间变得更多，”他的目光落在仪表盘上，又望向挡风玻璃，他的目光游移着却不敢看着Wes。  
    “你是指恋爱关系么？”  
    Travis点点头，却还是没有看着对方。  
    Wes露出微笑，用手搂住Travis的脖颈，让自己可以看到他的眼睛。“这就意味着没有小妞，没有一夜情和其他那些乱七八糟的东西，你就是属于我的了。”他说道。在Travis点头之后，Wes拉过他，给了他一个吻，在听到Travis发出的呻吟后，Wes笑着加深了这个吻。  
    两个男人不甘屈服地争抢着主导权，直到Travis把Wes一把拉到了怀里，Wes才消停下来。车上的安全带让这场‘亲吻大战’不至于过于激烈，但是，但战争结束时，两个人都气喘吁吁的，上气不接下气。  
    Wes坐回自己的座位，往下看到Travis已经支起了帐篷。他抬头看着Travis， 舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
    “在这做的话，你会杀了我的对吧。”Travis靠过来给Wes一个快速的亲吻，“去你那儿。”  
    Wes的老二已经抵上西装裤的拉链了。终于，他可以向Travis宣称，Travis是属于他的了。  
    “顺带说一句，如果我是属于你的，那同时你也应当是我的，Wes。”就算不用看Wes也能猜到Travis那一脸的贼笑。他还解开了座位的安全带，用手握住了Wes的勃起。  
    “Travis，”Wes呻吟着靠向座背。“如果你把精液弄车座上的话我会杀了你的。”  
    Travis轻声笑着，拉近Wes给了他一个吻。“我爱你，”他在这个吻结束的时候说。  
  “  我也爱你，”Wes回应他。“但是现在，我们必须得走了。我那儿是挺近的，可别忘了你还得和Phil一起吃晚餐。”  
    “是啊，”在Wes发动车子准备倒车出小巷的时候，Travis靠近他。“我觉得你应该给我打一个印记，让他知道什么都不可能发生了。每一个人都会知道我是你的。到那个时候，我也会标记你的。”  
    “怎么个标记法？”Wes不禁呜咽起来，觉得自己的老二更硬了一些。  
    “我会狠狠地操你啊，”Travis回应道，“狠狠地让你第二天都忘不了那滋味。喏，就在这给你一个吻痕，烙印你，标记你。”他的手流连在Wes的脖子上，Wes又发出了一声呻吟。Travis收回自己的手，打开了音响，注意到Wes加快了驾驶速度的时候，他轻声笑了起来。


End file.
